


On My Way - An Adam Fanfic

by Beejbeanboo



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [1]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: A little doubt but they're okay, Beetlelands Week 2020, Cuddles, Day One, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Multi, Realization, They have a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beejbeanboo/pseuds/Beejbeanboo
Summary: Adam and Barbara are content with where they are but when you spend a long time with someone and get to now them. You're bound to fall in love.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlelands - Relationship - Relationship, Goldrenbeetle
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	On My Way - An Adam Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> DAY ONE
> 
> SHARING A BED

_Hey there, young man_

_I remember when_

_You used to dream_

_Of where you're standing today_

If you told Adam this is how he is going to spend his afterlife, he would call you a liar. Though here he is, painting one of the little houses for his model town in the once cluttered attic transformed into a bedroom fit for a ghastly couple. He looked over to Barbara and thought of a silent prayer to whatever deity that he had died with the woman he loves.

It was terrifying at first but he knew that everything happens for a reason. He chuckled at that, Delia would throw a mini party if she could hear him think of her signature phrase.

Speaking of Delia, their friends the Deetz’s were a lovely bunch. Charles may be an intimidating man but he was a big ol’ softie for Delia and his daughter. Delia is one zany woman, her obsession with crystals and talk of the spiritual energies in the planet really put Adam off at first but he grew to love her as a goofy sister. Lydia on the other hand? Where would he begin?

Lydia is the daughter that Barbara and Adam never had and they loved her to bits. Lydia thought of the Maitland couple as her ghost-parents which they adored.

Now the last addition of their motley family: Beetlejuice.

That sex-crazed, murder obsessed, drug loving demon that showed up after they died…

Whom Adam secretly loved.

_Hey there, young man_

_You won't turn out the way you thought_

Call _Adam_ crazy but after Beetlejuice came back, strangely nicer and better than before caught Adam’s eye. Beetlejuice was more polite but still possesses the grungy and unapproachablility if you didn’t know him well enough. Although he may dip into his old ways by inappropriately groping Adam and Barbara and they would always tell that consent is very important when it comes to that stuff. That aside, Beetlejuice is an amazing conversationalist. He’s witty, smart in his own way and albeit talented at what he does. He scares with passion and comes up with his best scares on the fly. From pretending to be literal grass (yes he did that) grabbing at unsuspecting delivery men and women by their ankles and pulling them down into the ground which was honestly kind of funny, transfiguring himself into a dog and howl at other dogs and their owners with a large maw and saw-like teeth, to scaring an unsuspecting cousin who visited by hiding in the shower as a green shampoo bottle.

That kid didn’t last a day with Beetlejuice tormenting them.

Beetlejuice has been living with them for about a year now and he may come off as scary but he is one big teddy bear… 

_Oh no._

What was he going to tell Barbara? Of course he has immense love for her and that would never be replaced.. but maybe..

“Hey Adam?” Adam fumbled as he nearly dropped his paint brush, “I have to tell you something.” Barbara put down her book from her nook near the window, “It’s something serious.”

The couple rarely fought and that’s why they’ve been married for so long. They were always so open but when Barbara spoke like that, that definitely meant there was going to be a big talk coming ahead. Adam gently set down his brush in the cup of water and turned to face her. “What is it honey?”

“Adam, you know I do love you?” Barbara had this sad look to her face which immediately got Adam concerned. He unceremoniously leapt from his work table and knelt by her knees.

_Hey there, young man_

_Your heart's gonna break_

_But still open it_

_'Cause your happiness is worth all the pain_

“Of course! And I love you too.” Adam grasped Barbara’s hands, “What makes you say this? What happened?”

Barbara looked over to the window that’s used for the entrance to the roof, “It’s about Beetlejuice.”

Adam’s breath hitched, “Did he do something wrong again? I keep telling him to keep his hands to hims-“

Barbara put her finger to his lips, “I think I like Beetlejuice..” She muttered.

“Like as a friend? Or?” Adam inquired.

“Romantically.” Barbara breathed out slowly.

“Oh thank heavens!” Adam jumped up, causing Barbara to flinch “I didn’t know how to put it either but so do I!”

He kissed Barbara softly but intensely, “Wait, let’s sit on this a little bit. We both like Beetlejuice romantically, yes?”

Barbara nodded.

“But we are still in love with each other, yes?”

She nodded again.

“Oh thank heavens,” Adam breathed a sigh of relief, “We have never done a three way relationship before, so let’s try!” Adam knew he had that dopey smile and a soft but fierce glint in his eye by the face that Barbara was making.

_We talk ourselves in and out of trouble_

_We stumble to find our place_

“Should we go and tell him?” Barbara asked.

“He’s out with Lydia right now, we’ll tell him when he gets home.” Adam hugged Barbara, “Sorry I’m very touchy right now but I’m really excited.” He squeezed.

Barbara squeezed back, “So am I but I’m very nervous, what if he says no?”

“Well knowing Beetlejuice, he has been trying to get with us when we first met him. I’m 100% sure that he’ll be on board.” Adam ran a soothing hand through Barbara’s hair.

_We crash and burn and rise up from the rubble_

_I can't believe the life that we've made_

Beetlejuice and Lydia came at nightfall. The wait for them was agonizing and they had situated themselves on the bed facing the doorway, expecting Beetlejuice to come and kick the door open like he usually does. They could hear Lydia and Beetlejuice laugh as they came through the front door.

“The look on his face!” Lydia’s voice was heard first. “That has to be by far your best yet.”

“I am pretty great aren’t I?” Beetlejuice replied, Adam had reached Barbara’s hand and squeezed it out of nervousness. “Now, I’m going to bother the Maitlands. No doubt they have missed my presence.”

“Right,” Adam literally could _hear_ Lydia’s eye roll, “I’m going to heat up some leftovers in the fridge and head to bed after. Goodnight Beej.”

“Night Scarecrow, eat shit and say hi to your sleep paralysis demon for me. Oh wait that’s me!” Beetlejuice howled again.

Adam and Barbara held each other as their lives depended on it as the steps from Beetlejuice got closer and closer to the door. Then..

The door violently swung open, “I’m home! What have you fuckers… been…” Beetlejuice slowly lowered his leg down, “Are you okay?” Beetlejuice’s hair was a vibrant green and now slowly transitioned to a curious looking yellow.

Adam was the one who spoke first, “Beetlejuice we have something to say to you.”

Beetlejuice’s hair now went white, “Don’t kick me out again! I’ve been good for a whole year. I haven’t done anything wrong, other than scare your pesky mailmen away!” Beetlejuice threw himself at Adam and Barbara’s feet. “What did I do?!” He was now pulling at Barbara’s dress.

“Beetlejuice, it's not anything bad, honest!” Barbara slapped his hands away, “Unless there is something you had to confess?” She raised a brow.

“Barbara we aren’t here to interrogate him…” Adam looked at Beetlejuice's saddened face, “Maybe next time we will, but Beetlejuice why don’t you grab a chair. This might take some time.”

Beetlejuice peeled himself off the floor, “So I’m not in trouble?”

“No Beetlejuice,” Adam exhaled, “We just need to discuss something with you.”

“Oh, ok.” Beetlejuice summoned a neon green bean bag chair out of nowhere and promptly sat on it. “Is it something about me?”

“Yes.” Adam gulped.

“We have a question to ask, if you don’t mind Beetlejuice.” Barbara squeezed Adam’s hand again. Beetlejuice’s hair now turned a yellowish-green. Adam had read that those colours mixed together had something to do with jealousy… It had happened a couple times before but now that he knew..

“Beetlejuice, we’ve known each other for a year now-“

“One year, 2 months, 3 days, 11 hours and 17 mins.” Beetlejuice commented.

“Yes, but what I’m trying to say here,” Adam slowly explained, “Is that we,” he pointed to himself and Barbara, “We wanted to-“

“We want to start a relationship with you!” Barbara quipped in quickly, “Adam you were stalling and I couldn’t help myself.”

Adam couldn’t be mad at her for that, he didn’t have the courage to say it.

Beetlejuice only stared, “You’re making fun of me.”

That was not the reaction Adam was hoping for, “No we’re not! Look,” Barbara grasped Beetlejuice's hands, it was lucky for them that their bed was near floor level. “We want the three of us to become a throuple or triad or whatever people call it these days. We want you to join in on what we have.”

Beetlejuice’s brow furrowed then lit up, “Oh so like a side piece! Sorry Babs, I’m afraid I’m already-“

“That’s not it!” Adam knew that Beetlejuice was going to be difficult but he didn’t expect it to be this _difficult._ “Beetlejuice, we want you to be our partner. As equals.” He reached out to grab Beetlejuice’s other hand and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, “Barbara and I were talking about how you are in a relationship with us. The three of us you know, spending time together.”

“Don’t we already do that though?” Beetlejuice inquired.

“Yes,” Barbara cut in, “But with more things involved. Like cooking, cleaning, reading.”

Beetlejuice scoffed, “Boring.”

Adam huffed, “You’re not taking this seriously.”

“Oh I am, I am slowly processing this.” Beetlejuice took his hands back and leaned forward. “So let’s set things straight, I’m not.” When Adam and Barbara didn’t laugh, “Okay that’s the tone we’re going for. Anyway, you guys want a relationship with me? The old, gross, disgusting, significantly older than both sets of your grandparents combined and who will probably set fire to everything. The very person who tried to marry Lydia a year ago?”

“One year, 2 months, 3 days, 11 hours and…” Barbara checked the clock, “30 mins.”

“No one likes a smartass Babs,” Beetlejuice playfully jeered at her.

“You started it,” Adam snickered, “But yes, we want to do more though. If the ‘boring’ stuff won’t get you hooked then…” There was a dangerous glint in his eye and gave Barbara a sly smile. “How about this?” Adam hauled Beetlejuice off from the bean bag and onto the bed. With more force than necessary, Adam laid on the bed with Beetlejuice right beside him. “I’m very open for cuddles.”

Beetlejuice, shell shocked form being wrestled out from his seat, looked to Adam with comically wide eyes. “What the fu-“

Babara had laid herself on the other side and threw her left arm across Beetlejuice’s belly, “Cuddles are nice.”

Adam looked down through Beetlejuice’s hair to share a loving smile at Barbara, she reciprocated the smile and turned her gaze to Beetlejuice.

“See? This is what we meant,” She breathed into his ear. “Cuddles, consented touches, loving gestures, the softer side of things.” Adam loved when Beetlejuice’s hair started shifting to a rosy-pink. It was pretty to look at and he usually turned pink when he was embarrassed or when he was blushing.

“Oh.” Beetlejuice breathed.

Adam smiled as he reached to switch off the light, “Yes. But now it’s time to sleep, we’ve been waiting for you to come home for hours and I am beyond tired.” Adam yawned, flipping the switch and settled in.

“Wait shouldn’t we brush our teeth or change our clothes? Or at least go to different beds?” Beetlejuice tried to shift upwards but was pushed down by Barbara.

“We’re dead Beetlejuice, we don’t need to worry about that stuff anymore. And as part of the first part of inducting you into this relationship,” Barbara joked, patting his round belly. “We share a bed from now on, now one last thing before we drift off.”

“Oh he’s going to love this.” Adam chuckled.

Adam shimmied downwards as Barbara moved upwards and then they went for the kill. 

A soft peck on both sides of Beetlejuice’s face.

A faint purr was heard.

“BEETLEJUICE YOU PURR.” Barbara squealed

“I DIDNT KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT.”

Something told Adam that he was going to do that more and more now.

_ Do you remember how _

_ You used to worry 'bout _

_ Everything they think? _

  
If you were to tell Adam that he would spend his afterlife cuddling with his wife and a demon from hell, he wouldn't believe you at first.  
  


_ We talk ourselves in and out of trouble _

_ We stumble to find our place _

_ We crash and burn and rise up from the rubble _

_ I can't believe the life that we've made _

But in this moment, cuddling with said demon and wife in his arms, slowly falling asleep and hearts full of love, Adam would agree. This is where home is now and he's on his way to make it a great one. He has no idea where this is going to go but knowing his stubbornness to get stuff done and love for all things, he is willing to do whatever it takes. Things may have been rocky before and now that all changes.

_ I don't know where I'm going _

_ But I'm on my way _

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes my entry for DAY ONE of Beetlelands week!
> 
> I have a Tumblr you can follow @:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/beebleboosuwu  
> Come say hi!


End file.
